


Vor dem ersten Schultag

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Von den Rosiers [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1994, August 1994, Drabble, Family, Father-Son Relationship, First Day of School, Fluff, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Ein Vater spricht mit seinem Sohn über dessen Hoffnungen und Sorgen bevor er zum ersten mal nach Hogwarts kommt.
Series: Von den Rosiers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610560





	Vor dem ersten Schultag

„Morgen ist dein großer Tag, mein Schatz“, sagte Euphrosyne noch und gab ihrem Sohn einen Kuss, bevor sie sein Schlafzimmer verließ. Axel stand schon in der Tür, aber ein Blick zurück auf Prosperus, wie er in seinem roten Schlafanzug im Bett saß, bewegte ihn, noch einmal inne zu halten, während Euphrosyne schon nach unten ging.

„Papa …“, fing Prosperus zögerlich an.

„Was ist wichtiger in Hogwarts, gute Noten oder gute Kontakte knüpfen?“

Axel setzte sich auf Prosperus‘ Bettkante. Woher hatte ihr Kind nur immer diesen Leistungsgedanken? Euphrosyne und er waren doch ganz anders …

„Am wichtigsten ist, dass du beim Lernen den Spaß nicht verlierst und eine schöne Zeit hast“, sagte er. „Und vielleicht gute Freunde findest. Du weißt ja, dass deine Mutter und ich uns in Hogwarts kennengelernt haben.“

„Darauf kommt es also am meisten an?“, fragte Prosperus skeptisch.

„Ich weiß nicht. So kann man das jetzt auch nicht sagen, und ich bin mir sowieso ganz sicher, dass du keine Probleme im Unterricht haben wirst und schon die richtigen Kontakte knüpfen wirst. Aber das, worauf es im Leben ankommt, kann man nicht immer voraussehen.“

„Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt, dass das Wichtigste ist, Spaß zu haben.“

Er war eben doch nervös, dachte Axel. Die ganzen letzten Tage hatte er es gut überspielt und immer nur gesagt, dass er sich auf Hogwarts freue. Aber natürlich machte er sich, wie fast jedes Kind vor seiner Hogwartszeit, auch Sorgen und mit diesen Fragen versuchte er wohl, sich ein bisschen Sicherheit zu schaffen.

„Das _ist_ auch wichtig. Aber das kann man nicht planen und muss es auch gar nicht. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Die schönste Freude erlebt man immer dann, wenn man sie am wenigsten erwartet.“

„Wirklich?“

Axel nickte bekräftigend. „Wirklich. Und jetzt schlaf, du hast morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor dir.“


End file.
